


Panic!

by Kavu



Series: various dr cuddlefics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Sort Of, blood mentions, implied eating disorder, it's Ouma not Oma, ouma just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavu/pseuds/Kavu
Summary: Ouma has confidence issues, his boyfriends are good huggers.





	1. Panic

Ouma bolted into his dorm, not even having time to lock his door. He half-sat, half-crashed onto the floor behind his bed, the messy bits and baubles scattered around shattering under his feet and scraping his arms on his way down. Bits of glass and plastic scratched open his arms, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was that his boyfriends didn't see him like this. Crying, shaking, sitting behind the bed, pathetic. 

Of course, leaving his door cracked open was not going to help him hide, because a certain robot could hear him crying from across the building. Ouma had started wailing, assuming his door was closed and the dorm building was empty. A gentle rap on his door told him otherwise. He jumped, knowing he wasn’t alone. 

“Kokichi? Are you okay? You haven’t been to meals lately, we’re all worried about you…” came a gentle voice. Ouma finally let an anguished scream rip through him, letting out all the stress and frustration and terror in one noise.

That’s when Rantaro and Saihara came in, hearing his cry. The three boys came bursting in, seeing the top of his eggplant strands quivering behind the bed. Rantaro was the first to approach him, too worried about his health to stay back. Ouma stared for a second, before tentatively reaching out for a hug. He refused to look Rantaro in the eyes after the initial stare, just clutching to the blue shirt like he was about to be torn away. A minute or two later, the detective came over too, gently rubbing circles onto the leader’s back, kissing him on the head.

Kiibo was the last to approach, deciding to join them on the floor. Ouma was trembling and crying, saying something that couldn’t be heard.

The boys knew Ouma had confidence issues, but they never thought this is what happened. They assumed he just played up the evil supreme leader act and that was it. They never expected the bone-rattling screams.

Kiibo detected an abnormally high heart rate and blood pressure within the small boy, but chalked it up to the high stress.

The sound of his motor seemed to calm Ouma considerably, so he scooted in closer to try and help more. He was quickly dragged into the hug, albeit with difficulty, by the smallest boy. He gently wrapped his arms around the other three, a small smile gracing his lips.

Ouma soon seemed to cry himself out, gently yawning and learning into the three warm boys surrounding him. He fell asleep quickly. The boys moved him to the bed before joining him, the pile far too large for the bed. When Ouma awoke in the morning, he was surrounded by his beloveds. He decided it would be alright to roll over and sleep a bit more, this one time.


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, Ouma plays a game and finally eats those delicious pancakes Kirumi's so good at making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should have,,, a lot more dialogue and be a lot longer,,, its about 700 words njjdjdj i still cant write

Kiibo was the first to rouse, an alert that his battery was low flashing. He tried and ultimately failed to escape the cuddle pile without waking another one of the boys. Ouma was a light sleeper, evidently, because the shifting caused his eyes to shoot open, almost creepily.   
“Does Kii-boy not love me?” a small gasp, “Is Kii-boy having an AFFAIR?” he said, far too loudly. He then let out his signature mocking laugh, making grabby-hands for the bot. Kiibo sighed, picking up his smallest boyfriend and carrying him to his own room, where he grabbed his charger.   
As they made their way back to Ouma’s room, he seemed to freeze, then started to wriggle and pull out of his arms. Kiibo dropped the purple-haired teen in surprise, watching him take off. Without the energy to chase him, he went to the currently shared room to wake up the two other men.   
“I need to charge, but Kokichi took off. I don’t have enough battery life to risk finding him where there’s no port. Could you two try to find him?” he sighed. Rantaro laughed and got up, although Saihara was a little less enthused to be chasing after the guileful leader.   
The two boys left the dorm building hand in hand, calling Ouma’s name as they walked. They saw a flash of purple and white from around the back of the school. The two decided quietly they’d race to see who could catch the small one first.   
“Kokichi!” Rantaro called, exponentially further ahead of the detective. He rounded the corner, seeing the small boy in a tree. He nodded behind him to warn Ouma about the detective rounding the corner, then ran forwards.   
He looked back to see Saihara dash by, only to get jumped on and topple to the ground by a blur of purple and white. Then, the small leader bolted past Rantaro and into the building. The green-haired teen followed him in, losing Saihara in the process.  
Ouma dashed through the halls, before getting hit by the scent again. He booked it towards the dining hall, forgetting how long it had been since he had eaten. He saw Kirumi come out with pancakes for the rest of the class, so he made a mad dash into the room and into the nearest empty seat as loudly and quickly as possible. A grand intro for a grand boy, he reasoned. Kirumi merely laughed and placed a plate in front of him along with the others.  
“Ouma, where are Rantaro and Saihara?” Kaede asked, mouth full of pancakes.   
“If I remember where I left them, Rantaro is scouring the school for me and Saihara is on the ground outside, Nishishi~!” He laughed.  
The rest of the class sighed and shook their heads as Ouma shovelled the contents of his plate into his mouth. Rantaro came in a moment later, out of breath, and slumped in the chair next to Ouma. The supreme leader eyed him wearily as he ate quickly, waiting for some sign of anger. Instead, Rantaro laughed and gave the smaller boy a gentle hug. Saihara came in soon after, covered in leaves and grass. He gently kissed Ouma on the head as he sat in his own seat, Kirumi bringing him a plate. Ouma beamed as he ate, the attention getting to his head.   
After breakfast, Ouma gently tugged on Rantaro’s shirt.  
“Yes, Kokichi?” he said.  
“Rantaro, I ate too fast and I’m sick. Carry me?” Ouma said.  
Rantaro wordlessly picked up the smaller boy fireman carry style, carrying him towards the fountain. Ouma seemed surprised at the fact that his begging worked, but not upset. He nestled into the junction of Rantaro’s shoulder and neck, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck and sighing contentedly.  
Saihara and Kiibo met them at the fountain, ready to spend the day as just them four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment other pairings ya wanna see cuddlefics for please its a guilty pleasure writing
> 
> i accept nsfw reqs but they wont be on this series i have yet to post nsfw on this without immediately deleting it 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> lindsey if ur reading this make me a mod on ur discord server ily <3

**Author's Note:**

> kjrjkr comment anything like criticism or mayb requests this is rlly short i cant write ouma or kiibo also ive tried to post this shit twice now and if it doesnt post the time op is writing this op is going to vore their laptop and cry


End file.
